Back to Derry
by LoserParty
Summary: It has now been 3 full months since the events of IT had passed. Bill, Stan, Richie, Eddie and Ben had all returned to school, even mike's grandfather let him come to Derry high. Everyday they'd hang out but it just wasn't the same with out Beverly, who had moved to Portland with her aunt Now she was returning to Derry for the holidays. Billverly/bill x beverly)
1. Chapter 1

It has now been 3 full months since the events of IT had passed. Bill, Stan, Richie, Eddie and Ben had all returned to school, even mike's grandfather let him come to Derry high instead of being home schooled. Everyday they'd meet up somewhere and hang out but it just wasn't the same with out Beverly, who had moved to Portland with her aunt.

Today was the last day of the school year and Bill was biking home. Once he reached his house, he parked his bike in the garage and went inside to his room to see a post card on his bed.

"M-m-mom, whats this?" Bill asked

"Don't know, it came in the letter box for you" she yelled back from the kitchen.

Bills POV

I took the postcard in my hand and looked at the picture. It had Portland across the front. Knowing already who it would be from I turned the card over. I read it in my head.

 _Dear bill_

 _So, Schools out for this year now and I was thinking to come back to Derry for a few weeks and hang out with you all. If I were to come I was hoping if I could stay at yours or one of the guys house so my aunt doesn't have to stay and rent a house. Call me to let me know by next week. xx_

On the other side was a number. I looked up with a grin on my face. 'Bev's coming back!'

I raced down to the kitchen. Mom was preparing dinner "hey mom?" She turned around. "Mmm" she muttered

"Next week or s-s-s-something could a friend come here and stay f-for a while?"

"Richie?" She guessed

"No, beverly." I told her

"Yeah alright" she answered and went back to cooking dinner. I ran back up the stairs to the hallway where there was a little side table with a telephone on it. I dialled the number. It started to ring. Then there was an answer.

"Hello?" It was Beverly

"H-h-hey bev"

"Bill! Hey. I'm guessing you got my postcard"

"Yeah. My p-parents said you could stay at my place while y-your here." I told her

"really?! Great. Is it ok if I come next week?"

"That's fine"

"Ok well I'll see you then"

"Yeah I'll g-go tell the guys that your c-coming" she couldn't see but I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Sounds good. Bye" then she hung up.

I went back into my room, sat on my bed and started to think. 'Where would she sleep? I could probably find a mattress somewhere and I could sleep on that on the floor and she would take the bed. Yeah. That'll work.' I checked my watch. "S-s-shit" it was now 4.00 and I was supposed to meet the guys at 3.30. I rushed to get my bike and headed out to where we made 'the blood oath', as we like to call it, which was now our official meet up place, unless we made other plans, but that was rare.

It took less than ten minutes to get there. When I did arrive all five of them were looking at me with disappointed looks painted across their faces.

"Where the fuck were you?!" Richie asked harshly

"Yeah. We said 3.30, it's now ten past 4!" Eddie added

"I was on the p-p-phone" I defended myself

"To who? Who is more important than meeting us on the first afternoon of vacation?" Richie yelled. One thing I did know about Richie he hated waiting.

"Bev" that shut them up.

"Why?" Ben asked

"She's coming back to Derry for a few weeks" I answered. They all now had smiles.

"Who's she staying with?" Stan spoke up

"Me"

"What?" Ben asked

"Bev's staying at my h-h-house whiles she's here" I shrugged

"Damn I know she had it for you but not that bad" Richie commented. Then stuck his hand up for a high five from Eddie. Eddie just shook his head.

"When she coming?" Mike wondered aloud

"Some time next week" I answered him

"Are we going to do something or just stand here?" Richie asked

"Yeah we should be celebrating! This'll be the first holiday without Bowers or any bully terrorising us" stan pointed out.

We all went out to the river near the Barron's and talked while throwing rocks into the water 'I know, lame'

But the hole time we were doing that all I could think about was Beverly Marsh.


	2. Chapter 2

Beverly's POV

Almost a week had passed since Bill called me to tell me that I could stay at his house while I was in Derry. I was in my room packing clothes for my little get away. Truth was I didn't overly like it here The only good thing was that it was always just me and my aunt Mary, the school I went to was ok, there were bullies and I did get picked on especially for being the new girl. I never told my Aunty about that though. That's part of the reason why I wanted to go back to Derry. That and my Aunty was going on a business trip and I'd have to be home alone and that would have been extremely boring.

I went over to my closet to find more things to pack, it would be cold there since winter was starting. I looked at myself in the mirror. My red hair had now grown down to just above my shoulders, I ran my hand through the ends of my hair remembering when I cut it. I left the mirror and went back to packing. Aunt Mary came in.

"Hey hun. You all packed?" She asked

"Yeah just about" I said packing the last shirt in. Then I zipped the zipper of the bag. "Done"

"So We'll go to the Airport tomorrow catch the plane then I'll drop you off at... Bill's? Was it?"

"Yeah, bill" I reassured

"Then I will catch another plane over to California for the business trip." She said

"How long will you be gone?" I asked

"That's what I came to talk to you about" I nodded "you might have to stay there over Christmas I'll only be finished the trip on the 26th" she looked unsure.

"That should be fine. I'll have to see if bills parents are ok with it. Otherwise I could ask one of the other guys" I shrugged

"How many guy friends did you have?" Aunt Mary giggled

"Well, I didn't have any girl-friends" I admitted "only the 6 guys for that summer"

"They'll be happy to see you then" she smiled and left.

I rung bill's telephone. A woman picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mrs denbrough, it's Beverly."

"Oh your the friends coming over for a while"

"Haha yeah that's me."

"Did you want to speak to Bill?"

"I did but this is probably more a question for you. So my Aunty is going on a business trip and might take a little longer than we expected and I was wondering if I could stay over for Christmas?" My face was squinted. I was waiting for the answer to be 'no'

"I think that could be arranged" mrs denbrough said in a kind voice.

"Ok, thank you so much"

"Did you want to talk to Bill?"

"No that's ok. I need to get some sleep, got an early morning flight. Thank you"

She hung up.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, awaiting for the next days.

Bill's POV.

Mom was on the phone to someone while I was drawing, and yeah maybe I was drawing bev.

Mom came in my room.

"Beverly seems nice" she suddenly said

"W-what?" I asked

"I was just on the phone with Beverly" she smirked

"W-w-why? Is she n-not coming anymore?" I felt nervous. I was looking forward to seeing her, if she wasn't coming I'd be very disappointed, so would the losers.

"No. Actually she's staying longer. Just after Christmas I think she said"

"O-o-o-oh cool"

She smiled at me and walked out. Mom was getting better, she was starting to be more happy around everyone. Since Georgie she wasn't the same, but she was getting better.

Beverly's POV

Early next morning we got on a plane. The flight was so long. But it was worth it if it meant getting to see all the losers again. Stan, Richie, mike, Eddie, Ben and bill. I've missed them all so much. And for the first time in forever, my thoughts went to IT. It felt like that all happened yesterday. I looked to my hand, the scar was still there. People at school thought I did that as an act to commit suicide, which was not true obviously. But they didn't believe me. 'I wonder what school in Derry was like with out Henry Bowers'.

Hours passed and we finally reached the airport closet to Derry which was a few hours away from the town it self. Aunt Mary hired a car from the airport so she would be able to drive me to Derry.

We had been traveling in the car for an hour now.

"Are you excited?" Aunty Mary asked

"Yeah, ready to see the losers again" I said.

Finally we entered Derry, we passed a sign saying 'welcome to Derry, Maine' we went over the kissing bridge and passed the house of IT.

"Dang that house looks like it could use a touch up"

I haven't told Aunty Mary about anything that happened those many months ago. All she knows is bullies, and Dad trying to hurt me because I hung out with boys.

We drove slowly pass the crackhouse. "How about we just keep going" I said to her and she sped up.

A few minutes later we reached the front of Bill's house. Aunty Mary parked the car.

"Ok kiddo, have fun, be safe. See you soon" she hugged me and kissed my forehead. I got out of the car, grabbed my bags from the back and waved goodbye to my Aunty. She drove off. I started to walk to the door. Before I even got onto the porch Bill opened the door and rushed out. He stopped just in front of me

"H-h-hi bev" he smiled

I smiled back, dropped my bags and hugged him. "I've missed you so much" I said over his shoulder.

"I l-like your hair" he pulled away from the hug.

He picked up one of my bags and I picked up the other. Then I followed him inside.

We walked past the kitchen where his mother was.

"Hi. You must be Beverly" she said

"Hi" we shook hands.

"Hi Beverly" mr denbrough said

"Hi sir"

We went up to his room. The door was closed.

He turned to me "c-c-c-close your eyes"

I closed my eyes "why am I doing this?"

I herd the door open. Then Bill took my hand and guided me into his room.

"O-ok open your eyes" he said. I opened my eyes... and saw all 6 of the losers standing either on bill's bed or somewhere around the room.

"SURPRISE" they all yelled in sync

"Wow. You guys actually all just did that" I couldn't hide my grin

"You have no idea how long that took to perfect" Richie said. I slightly chucked and we all came into a big group hug.

"It hasn't been the same with out you bev" Ben said after our group hug

"Yeah, it's probably been boring here with out me" I said in a snarky tone.

That hole afternoon was just catching up and talking. Until they all had to go home, they left on their bikes and went to their own homes.

Only bill and I were left in his room.

"So how are the sleeping arrangements going to work?" I asked him

"W-we'll I was t-thinking if we grab the spare mattress we have put it on my f-floor here and I'll sleep on t-that and you can sleep in my

b-bed." He explained. I breathed a laugh. "What?"

"Your stutters getting better"

"O-oh" he smiled

"I'll take the mattress" I told him

"It's o-ok, really" he argued

"Ok how about this. One week I'll take the bed, next you will and we just keep switching"

"O-ok"

We set up the mattress on the floor. I sat in the middle of the mattress looking up to Bill sitting on the edge of his bed.

"So h-how's things going with your aunt?" He asked

"Yeah, things are...good. Schools good, everything's good" I lied

I got up and sat next to him on his bed. I held out my hand with the scar. He did the same, and held it right next to mine.

"Hey so are we ever going to talk about what happened the last time we saw each other?" I asked

He blushed.

"We can talk about it tomorrow" I got up and headed over to the bed. Before I got to the mattress bill reached for my hand as he stood up. And kissed me. It reminded me of the kiss the day before I left Derry. I could feel his lips on mine. We pulled away. I went to the mattress and sat down

"Night Bill" I said with a cheeky grin

"N-Night Bev"

I laid down and covered myself with the sheets. I faced bill and he faced me. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill's POV

I woke up with a shiver. My room was dark and it had that cold morning air feel to it. I opened my eyes remembering that Beverly was on the mattress next to my bed. I looked down over the side of my bed, her eyes were still closed and her hair was tossed around. I turned to lay on my back and started to think what we could possible do today, winter had always been boring in Derry. I stared up to my roof.

I then herd movement from the mattress. I tilted my head to my right to see Beverly's sky blue eyes staring up to mine.

"Good morning" she said

"M-m-morning"

"Got any idea on what we're doing today?" She propped her self up on one elbow

"P-probably just going down to the b-Barron's again" I shrugged

"Didn't know you guys still went there" she looked down

"D-did you tell your aunt?"

"No. Have you told your parents?" She asked. I shook my head. "How are you parents dealing?"

"They're getting better" after I said that there was just silence. I decided to break it "do you still h-have your bike?" I asked her

"No. I uh...crashed it" she said. I could tell that wasn't the truth.

"Guess your riding on the b-b-back of silver"

After that we both got ready and had breakfast. Then I got my bike from the garage, brought it to the front where bev was. I got on and indicated for her to hop on the back. She got on and held onto my waist. We passed the house of IT and tried to go as fast as possible, we neared the kissing bridge and veered right into the woods. Before the hill got to steep to go down we got off the bike and walked the rest of the way. Once we got there we saw that Richie, Eddie and Stan were already there. They all wore jumpers or a sweater of some kind.

"Hey" Bev said to the three losers

"Did you two have a nice night?" Richie said while raising his eyebrows

"Shut up Richie" Eddie smacked richie's shoulder

"What" Richie giggled.

I looked at bev. She had her arms crossed across her chest smirking and slowly shaking her head.

"You have no idea how much I missed that attitude" she said

"So, your staying for Christmas?" Stan asked

"Yeah, my aunts on a business trip to California for some time and I didn't want to be alone in Portland" she answered

"Don't you have new friends" Eddie asked. Bev looked down, caught herself then answered "I do. Just you guys are better"

Again I could tell that wasn't the full truth 'I'll ask her about it when we go back home' I thought.

After that Ben and mike came down from the woods and to our spot.

"Where are we going today?" Bev asked

"Eddie suggested we go near the Barrons" richie told us

"What? No I didn't" Eddie defended himself. Richie chucked "to late were going to the Barrons" he grabbed his bike and started to run it up towards the trees. Stan and mike followed. Then Bev and I, then Ben, then Eddie. Stan was first to reach the concrete and get on his bike. Few seconds later mike, Richie and Eddie got on their bikes and peddled away. Bev got to the top then Ben, Bev I reached the concrete with silver and got on, Beverly hopped on behind and wrapped her arms around my waist again. By the time I started to peddle Ben was just in front of us. We easily caught up.

"Come on Ben" Bev yelled to him as we passed

We passed Eddie and mike who were head to head. "How is that even possible? He's peddling for two!" Mike yelled. As we passed him I gave a quick cheeky smile to them both.

"He's got a point. How are you even doing this?" Bev said over my shoulder.

"Duh-du-don't know. Guess I got strong legs" I laughed. We started to near our next run into the woods so I slowed down a little to get ready to stop. "G-get r-ready to jump off and run" I said to her.

"What about you?"

"If you win it'll be a team e-e-effort"

"Deal"

We were just behind Richie and Stan. They stopped, got off their bikes and started to head into the forest. I stopped, Bev jumped off and sprinted after them, I wasn't far behind her when Ben, Eddie and mike got off their bikes, looking like they've just given up. Bev overtook stan. She was nearing Richie when he suddenly came to a stop, she seemed to noticed something too, but because she was running so fast and needed to come to a total stop within seconds she skidded and tripped.

"Bev!" I rushed over to her, not bothering to look at what Richie and now stan were gaping at. I dropped my bike and kneeled beside her.

"A-are you ok?" She didn't respond but looked passed me with horror. I turned around and could not believe my eyes.

Henry Bowers was standing there, pocket knife in hand and with a bloody messed up face. "You fuckers are going to pay for what you did" he said in a hollow voice.

I herd mike, Eddie and Ben come up behind.

"Oh fuck" I herd Eddie mutter.

Bowers started to make an evil and twisted laugh "I thought you said he was dead" Bev whispered to me not taking her eyes off of Henry. "He fell down a-a-a well of course I

t-t-thought he w-was dead" I whispered back

Bev tried to stand up slowly but fell back down. "My ankle" She flinched. Everyone was still frozen and Bowers was still laughing

I grabbed her arm, put it around my shoulder and hoisted her up. Henry now looked directly at us "maybe I'll start will s-s-stuttering b-b-b-billy" he mocked. He came closer to us, we tried to back away. He held his knife up to my throat it was coming closer. Suddenly Bev kicked his crotch and dragged me away indicating for me to start running. All the losers started running back up with their bikes. Bev was trying to run but was limping and flinched every time she put pressure on the one foot.

Before we were out of sight I looked back to Bowers who was on the ground, holding his crotch.

We reached the road and we all stopped running and started panting. "Thanks Bev" I panted

"Yeah no problem" she said placing herself down on the curb.

"Bev, your leg" Ben pointed out

We all crowded around her.

"Shit" Stan said looking at the cut on Beverly's leg. When she kicked Henry, the knife must have got her. The blood went all the way down her leg. It was a big cut from the look of things, going almost halfway way down her shin.

Bev sighed "great" she said sarcastically

"W-w-we need to get her to the drugstore,

n-n-n-now" the blood was falling to her calf and dripping onto the road. I took my flannel off and wrapped it around her leg, then put her arm around my shoulder and picked her up. "You g-guys g-get the stuff from the store and Bev and I'll wait out the s-side"

They all nodded, got on their bikes and headed off. I got Bev on the back of silver then got on my self. I peddled after them. We reached the ally way next to the drugstore. I got Bev off my bike and placed her down next to all the losers bikes.

"So, this really sucks" she said to me

"T-that's it? It sucks?"

"Well the cut has sort of taken away the pain of my ankle so I guess that's one good thing" she tried to lighten the mood

All the losers came rushing down the ally way to us. "Ok we got antiseptic oils and Bandages." Eddie panicked

"How did you pay?" She asked

"We all pitched in something" mike responded

I un wrapped my shirt from her leg, the flannel was practically soaked in blood.

"This is going to sting, a lot" Eddie said. Beverly nodded. Then Eddie poured the ointment on to her leg. She bit her lip and tilted her head back against the wall.

Eddie cleaned the gash with a part of the flannel that had somehow not been soaked, then applied the bandage.

"Jeezus fuck" Richie sighed

"And that's why we never kick someone who is holding a knife kids" bev said with her eyes shut tight and head still against the wall. We all chucked a little.

"How is Bowers still alive?" Mike asked

"I don't know, but if he's still alive...so could IT" Ben said

We exchanged worried looks.

"I should be going, my grandpa wants help at the farm" mike interrupted

"Yeah my mom wanted me back for lunch" Ben said.

They both left.

"D-d-did you guys want to come back to m-my h-h-house?" I asked them all

"Yeah ok" Stan agreed

"After that? No way I'm going to go practice street fighter" Richie shook his head

"I'll go with Richie" Eddie shrugged

"Need h-help up?" I turned to Bev

"Thanks" she said holding a hand out

We all started to walk off in the same direction out of the ally, before we could step out onto the footpath we were blocked. Greta Bowie stood in our way.


	4. Chapter 4

Beverly's POV

"Oh look, beaverly is back in town, and she's in an ally way with four boys. What a slut." Greta practically spat at me.

My arm was around bill's shoulder and his arm around the side of my waist, my right leg was slightly lifted so I didn't put pressure on it.

I scowled in return of Greta's comment.

"You know I herd a rumour about you, from a friend that lives in Portland and goes to your school" she had an evil smile.

"You better shut up" I threatened

"The rumour, I find is quite fascinating" she said, completely ignoring me

"Come on Bev" bill steered me to the side so we could go around Greta. But she stood in the way. "The rumour was that you tried to kill your self, commit suicide." That made the four losers freeze. I scowled again and started to limp past her. The boys followed.

Once we got out of the main roads we got on the bikes. It was silent until Eddie and Richie left and we said our goodbyes...then back to silence. When we got to bill's we parked the bikes in the garage and went up to his room.

"Im going to the bathroom" stan left and closed the door behind him.

Bill immediately spoke "D-d-did you try kill y-your s-s-self?"

"No. Of course not" I defended myself

"What started the ruh-rumours then?"

I held out my hand, the one with the scar. "Kids at school found out about the cut but I never told them why or how it happened. So they made up their own stories"

"So you never tried..."

"No. Look, my aunt going on a business trip isn't the only reason I'm here. If I didn't come to Derry I'd be in Portland alone, venerable for all the bullies. The only good thing In Portland is my aunt. If she wasn't there, what was the point of being there. And I missed all you losers so I convinced her to let me stay here" I explained

"A-a-and your bike? You duh-didn't just crash it, did you?"

"Some idiots stole it during school, then I came home to it on my aunties lawn all smashed up, luckily she wasn't home yet"

"Why didn't you just tell us? O-or at least me?"

"I don't know. Once a loser always a loser I guess" I smiled

He hugged me and I hugged him back. The door opened. We quickly untangled our arms and blushed. "Well this is awkward" stanly said.

I looked down to the cut. There was a big blood stain "Shit" I muttered "Did Eddie give either of you the spare bandages?"

"Yeah I got them" stan pulled the roll out of his pocket and passed it to me. I sat myself down on the floor and unwrapped the bandage. Finally the wrap ended and I could clearly see the four inch cut down my shin.

"D-do you need help?" Bill asked

"Thanks"

"Ok um going to go now. I feel like a third wheel" stan said

"O-okay. Bye" bill gave a small wave

"Bye stan" I said.

He left. "Yuh-you wanna sit on the bed and ill" he looked at the cut. I sat up on the bed while bill wrapped a bandage around my leg.

"I-is that to tight?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks"

He came and sat next to me. "I feel bad" he admitted

"Why?" I asked

"If I d-d-didn't tell you to run that wouldn't of happened"

"So, we wouldn't of ran into Bowers and I wouldn't of defended you?"

He smiled "thanks again for that"

I placed my hand on his cheek "I shouldn't need to be thanked for protecting someone I love" we kissed. His lips were warm on mine.

"Is this going to buh-become a thing?"

"It could" I responded

We backed away from each other. "What are we going to d-d-do about Henry?"

"Maybe go back to where we found him and snoop around" I suggested

"Wha-what about your ankle?" He asked

"I'll get over it" I shrugged

I leaned back on the bed. "What are we going to do now?"

Bill did the same "we could watch a m-m-movie" he recommended

"Sounds like a plan" I got up. I tried not to limp

On the way to the stairs, once we got to the stairs I had to hold onto the railing and take one step at a time, bill also helped me a bit.

Once we got to the bottom we noticed bill's Mom sitting at the piano about to play. She turned to us "oh my! What happened?" She asked me

I turned to bill and gave him a look saying 'what should I say? We can't tell her about bowers'. He got the message and answered for me. "We were r-riding my bike and went over a ditch and a bit of glass cut bev"

"Oh ok, well if you need more bandages, I should have some" she said

"Thanks mrs denbrough" we walked off to the lounge.

"I-I-I don't have a lot of options" he said opening a cabinet to 6 or 7 movies

"Which one have you watched the least?"

"Probably t-t-this one" he pointed to 'a nightmare on elm street' "have you watched it?" He asked me

"No. I rarely got to watch anything, my dad wouldn't let me" I told him

"Well I guess we're watching this" he said.

I sat down on the couch as bill placed the vhs in the player.

"Crap" I herd bill's mom mutter "bill! I forgot to give your father his lunch, I'm going to go drop it off" she called to him

"A-alight mom" he said back to her.

We herd the door shut and the car start, then leave. Bill came and sat to my left "yuh-you should prop your leg up so the blood doesn't go down your l-leg" he suggested

"Good thinking" I got closer to bill and put my leg up on the lounge. The movie started.

Once Freddy killed his first victim I knew that I wouldn't be scared of this movie, after going face to face with a murderous clown very few things scare me. I could see it was the same case with bill.

The movie had now been going for about an hour and during the movie bill and I had gotten closer and I have ended up leaning on him a little. We were up to a part where Nancy's boyfriend was being sucked into his bed. What happened next I did not expect. Blood came flying out of the bed onto the roof, not dripping but sliding down the walls. The scene reminded me about the blood staying out of my sink, feeling I was drowning then being released and sliding on a bloody floor into the corner. Bill could see that, so he took my hand. Suddenly a loud knocking came from the window, it startled both him and I. Out the cracks of the curtains we could see Richie and Eddie standing there. Eddie wacked Richie with the back of his hand. They both started to walk towards the front of the house. Bill and I looked at each other with curiosity on why they were here.

They came in and walked to us.

"W-w-what are you guys doing here?" Bill wondered

"We came to stop by and found you two getting cozy, I recon if we'd of waited a little longer you would of been all" Richie turned around and hugged himself and made kissing noises.

"Shut up Richie" bill rolled his eyes

"Yeah shut up Richie" I said

"I told him it was an invasion of privacy and and and... I told him not to" Eddie defended himself.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Richie sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. Bill reached over me and pushed his feet off the table. "Well we were going to g-g-g-go to where we f-found Bowers and take a look" he said

"What?!" Eddie choked

"Are you fucking nuts? You almost got us all killed last time and now Beverly, what is she your girlfriend?, was sliced open and almost bled to death" Richie stood up

"But What If it's still alive?!" I argued back

"All the more reason to stay away from there isn't it?" Eddie joined the conversation

"Then we're s-s-spending our hole v-vacation l-l-looking over our shoulder" bill was now standing too. They kept arguing but for some reason I couldn't concentrate, it was like the volume had been turned down. Then I herd a voice. "Beverly" it said. I didn't know where it came from, I looked around and the I saw it to my right was a big bright red balloon floating past. I came back to reality, to the two boys fighting. I stood up between them "stop!"

They both went silent. I looked over my shoulder to the balloon with sheer terror painted on my face, they followed my eyes and saw it. "Fuck" Richie whispered. The balloon was floating behind the wall, I went to go find it. Bill grabbed my hand, held it then followed. I could her Eddie behind us, harshly whispering "no, no, no, bad idea bad idea"

We turned the corner to see the balloon floating just above the piano. Eddie and Richie came and stood next to bill.

All of a sudden the balloon popped and the room was filled with darkness. I could no longer feel bill's hand, I turned around. All I could see was black. "Bill?" I yelled. No response.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill's POV.

The balloon popped and nothing happened, no blood, no clown, no Georgie.

I sceptically looked around the room. Then Bev let go of my hand, she was looking around like she was lost. "Bill?" She yelled

"Bev? I'm r-right here" I stood in front of her, she looked directly at me and then kept looking around "Bill where are you? Richie? Eddie?" She whispered now.

"She's gone nuts" Richie came up next to me.

"Did she suddenly go blind? There have been cases when people just go blind" Eddie said fast.

I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Bev...it's me c-c-can you hear me?"

She didn't respond. "Maybe she just doesn't want to talk you you" Richie said

"Shut up Richie" I shot back

Beverly brought her hands to her ears shoving my hand off her shoulder. She had her eyes shut tight and her breathing sped up. "Bill! Where are you, help" she started of screaming but when it got to the 'help' she had whispered.

Beverly's POV

There was a screeching sound coming from everywhere, I tried to block out the noise by holding my hand up to my ears, but even that did not help. I tried to call for help but my voice was no longer there. I sat down, put my knees up to my chest and tried as hard as I could to block out the terrible sound.

Bill's POV

It drove me crazy thinking that I couldn't do anything to help Bev. She was sitting on the floor half crying half pleading for help and all we could do was stand there and watch.

She started muttering something. "What's she saying now?" Richie asked. I got a bit closer to her, I repeated what she was saying "this isn't real, this isn't real"

"Whats not real?" Eddie wondered.

"Who knows, Greta said she tried to kill herself, she's probably on something" Richie said.

"T-t-that rumour wasn't true, she t-t-told me. S-she would never t-try kill herself" I explained to them.

Her breathing got heavy, but still, she recited the same words "this isn't real, this isn't real" she started to get louder "this isn't real!" She suddenly lifted her head and gasped for air, we could her face now, she had a terrified expression painted across it. She got up, came straight to me and hugged me tightly. Her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist.

"Holy fuck, what happened?" Richie asked Bev, but she didn't respond to him. She backed away from the hug.

"Bev, w-w-what happened?"

"I don't know, it was so dark, everyone was gone and there was this screaming" she explained

"Screaming?" Eddie repeated. She nodded.

"A-are you still up for the b-barrons?" I asked her

"Yeah, I need to know what's going on" Bev answered and started to walk off, with a slight limp. "Bill, where do you keep your first aid?"

"Uh, just up in the cabinet" I went to the kitchen and got some bandages out for her. She put them in her pocket "Alright let's go"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Richie said

"No, Richie I'm not kidding, I have to know if it's still out there" she told him

"If we at least k-k-know if it's out there then we know what to expect and wuh-we won't have to deal with what just h-happened with Bev" I explained

I started to walk to the garage with Bev "are you guys coming" she said

"Ugh, Fine" Eddie agreed

"You guys suck" Richie said.

We got my bike from the garage and met Richie and Eddie out the front, as we were leaving my mom pulled up in the driveway, she wound down the window "where are you guys going?"

"W-w-we're just going around town" I lied.

"Ok, be safe" she wound the window back up and drove into the driveway. I got on silver, Bev got on the back and we rode off, heading towards the barrons.

We reached the road where we raced down and stopped near the edge of the woods.

"Ok, we're here, nothings happened. Can we go back now?" Eddie said fast.

"No, we're going to go to where we saw Bowers" Bev said.

We started moving. Beverly and I walked in front of Eddie and Richie, eager to see weather or not we'd run into something.

"How's y-your ankle?" I asked her

"It's fine, I can walk properly at least" I hadn't even realised that she was walking better.

Finally we got to where Henry attacked us, there was no sign of him around. We kept going down the slope to where the water started to flow down the river. "What now? He's no where around" Richie said.

"W-w-we keep going" Eddie and Richie sighed.

"If we do end up running into something and I get hurt, you two are jumping in the quarry on the coldest day this week" Richie said.

"Deal" Bev responded over her shoulder.

We kept walking on the edge of the river for hours, until we found the entrance to the sewers, where we first met Ben. "Oh man" Eddie whispered

"Ok there's still nothing can we go" Richie pleaded. Beverly started to walk towards the pipe. "B-Bev" I tried to stop her, she looked back, then looked to the pipe and kept going. She stood directly in front of the sewer entrance, she squinted her eyes "What the hell" she whispered. I walked over to her "what's wrong?" I asked. She picked up a rock and threw it into the pipe, it was pitch black so we couldn't see where it landed, we waited a few seconds. It never landed, or at least we never herd it land. "What...in the world" she said. Richie went closer to the entrance "if we find out that this is nothing can we go?" He complained "y-y-yes, if it's nothing then we c-can go" I told him

"Good" he said right before he stuck his hand in the darkness, he kept it there "see nothing"

We went next to him "ok let's go" Eddie said

Suddenly something tugged on richie's arm. He screamed "something's got my arm!" We grabbed his other arm and pulled him back. "Beep bee Richie" a voice said. Then he was let go and we all fell back. "Ah, my arm" Richie said holding his arm. "What happened?!" Eddie asked

"What the Fuck do you think happened? It grabbed my arm and tried to drag me in there to eat my guts" Richie got up, still holding his one arm.

"Come on, let's go" Eddie said.

I looked to Bev, she looked back at me with a concerned glare. We started to walk and caught up with Richie and Eddie. "Richie, you Alright?" Bev asked

"I think it just a pulled muscle" he responded

"G-guess were jumping in the quarry, huh?" I asked

"Look out for the weather forecast tonight" he responded

I smirked at Bev "you just h-had to agree to r-richie's terms"

She smirked back and shrugged "How was I supposed to know he was going to get hurt"

By the time we got back to my house it was dark and we were all hungry and ready to sit down and rest our feet. We stopped out the front of my house. "Cya Guys later" Bev said to Richie and Eddie. "Make sure you watch the weather forecast" Eddie said , before they both left.

We went to the garage, dropped my bike off and went through the door to the inside of the house. We went passed my mom on the piano and my dad on the couch watching tv. As we went passed the tv, I saw that the weather report was on. I stopped near the wall, Bev saw this and came next to me.

"Tomorrow is going to be a freezer! It will be the coldest day of the month according to our sources. Make sure you wrap up and stay warm!" The weather man reported.

I looked to Bev and she looked to me. She bit her lower lip and grinned, I laughed. She joined in. "Oh craaaaap" she said through the laughs.

"What are you two laughing at?" My mom asked

"Oh uh n-nothing"

"Alright. Dinner is almost ready" she said.

I nodded then we went up the stairs to my room. Bev was still slow going up the stairs probably because of the cut.

We got into my room and sat on my bed.

We started to laugh. "I wonder if Richie saw that" Bev said. As if she had summoned him, he radioed in and said "hey big bill! Guess you and bevvie are going swimming tomorrow! Meet us all at the quarry, first thing tomorrow"

"You think if we just leave it he'll think we weren't here?" Bev asked.

"Come on bill, I know you herd that. If you don't show up that's two days you and Beverly have to jump in the quarry" he said through the walkie.

I decided to pick it up and answer. "Ok r-Richie we'll be there t-tuh-tomorrow"

"Well, were p-probably going to b-be sick for t-the rest of the h-huh-olidays after tomorrow" I said to Bev

"Probably" she responded

I stared into her blue eyes, she stared into mine. We were interrupted by my mom, screaming out from down stairs "dinners ready!"

We headed down.

All I could think about was, how cold the water would be tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV

Bill and Beverly both woke up early the next morning. Beverly had been curled up in the blankets on the mattress and bill was the complete opposite, through out the night he had thrown all the blankets off himself.

Beverly's POV

"Aren't you cold?" I asked bill, still having half my face buried in the sheets

"N-no, I get warm e-easily" he responded

"Hopefully you feel the same way when we go to the quarry"

"We're puh-probably going to get frost bite" he chuckled.

"I wonder what Eddie would say if we did" I started to imagine

Bill quietly laughed, "he'd probably be like 'are y-your fingers going t-to fall off!' Then he'd drag us through all precautions even if we didn't have frostbite"

"When should we head over to the quarry?"

"Give it a f-few h-hours"

After that we were talking for at least an hour, until mrs Denbrough came and called us for breakfast. Once it hit 11 o'clock we packed a bag with towels and then were out of the house on the way to the Quarry. I wore a baggy dress with long sleeves and a jacket, bill wore jeans and white and blue shirt and still the weather man wasn't wrong, it was freezing today and riding toward the wind didn't help. On the way there, we ran into the rest of the losers, they had all come. Bill stopped silver, we both got off, he walked the bike like the rest of the losers.

"They all came to see the show" Richie grinned

"W-We're only jumping in the Wuh-water" bill rolled his eyes

"Yeah! On the coldest day of the year" mike said

"Have you told them the reason why we're jumping in?" I asked Richie innocently

"Reason? I thought you two were just crazy" Ben smiled. But mine, bill's, richie's and eddie's smile left.

"Whoa, why'd you all get so droopy?" Stan questioned

Before we could answer we were near the ledge of the quarry "oh look we're here! Now strip and jump" Richie pushed. Bill looked at me, "better just get it over and done with" I shrugged.

Bill sighed then said "Richie, you s-s-suck"

We both took our top layers off, exposing plenty of skin.

Already there were goosebumps on my arms.

"Good luck" Ben said

We stood at the very edge "ready?" Bill asked

"Nope" I said. He looked down to the water. I slowly backed away from the edge. "Backing out beverly?" Richie teased

"Just getting a good run up" In an instant bill looked back at me, then I started to run and as soon as I passed Bill I jumped. It felt like I was falling forever then I hit the water. It was like diving into Antartica! I looked up and saw that bill had jumped, he folded his legs up to try make a big splash in the water. He succeeded.

His head popped up from the water, as he took a deep gasp

"Holy c-c-crap it's c-cold" he said, lips shivering.

I looked up again and couldn't see the losers "where'd they go?" I asked

"They're bringing out stuff down to there" he pointed to the rock by they edge of the water were we sat the first time.

"Let's not spend another minute in here then" I said starting to swim off, he followed.

Once we got to the shallow area we started to walk. Every step out of the water was colder than the last. We stepped out of the water completely, they were waiting there with the two towels from the bag we packed, stan gave mine to me and Mike threw Bill's at him. We both wrapped the towels around our shoulders and shivered.

"How was that?" Richie grinned

"Cold" I simply answered.

"What was the reason you had to jump in?" Ben curiously asked

I looked at bill in concern. He decided he'd break the news. "I-it's still alive"

Mike, Ben and Stan froze. We sat down on the rocks and explained to them about what happened yesterday starting with the balloon and ending at the point where Richie hurt his arm. Bill and I had put our clothes back on once we were dry enough. They boys started to argue about how we would deal with this and what should we do, at this point I just couldn't be bothered listening in, I looked down at the cut on my leg, it wasn't bleeding and it didn't hurt anymore.

Starting to snap out of my daze, I started listening to what the losers were saying.

"That's what I told them yesterday!" Richie yelled

"B-but if we do nothing then we might be caught off g-guard" bill defended himself.

"Can we just all agree to keep an eye out and always be with someone?" I spoke up. They went silent. "good idea Bev" stan said "then we won't have to go monster hunting and be eaten by a clown" he looked at bill

"Fine" Bill agreed. Everyone else also agreed.

"What should we do now?" Mike wondered.

I shrugged. "We could just stay here"

"That's no fun" Eddie commented

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I asked him

Eddie took a moment to think about it "yeah, let's just stay here" we all laughed.

"I have an idea on what we could do next week" Ben said, we all listened in, "Well, next week theres this carnival thing coming to Derry and it's free entry and free rides"

"I'm up for that" stan said. There was a series of 'yeahs' and 'sounds cool' from the group.

Bill's POV

Ben got the poster for the carnival from his bag and showed it to us. Beverly was looking over me, her chin was slightly resting on my shoulder.

"Hey, did you guys maybe want to come to the farm?" Mike spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Now?" Richie asked

"Yeah, just for something else to do" mike said

"Sure, let's go" Eddie agreed.

We collected our bikes and started to walk to mike's family farm. We all knew It wasn't going to be a short travel but we were fine with it. Mike, Bev, Eddie and Ben started to walk ahead of us.

"So Bill" Stan started "Are you going to ask Beverly on a date soon?"

"What?" I said

"Aren't you two like a thing now?" Stan grinned

"Yeah they're a thing, yesterday Eddie and I found them practically on top of each other" Richie joined the convocation

"S-she was just leaning on me" I explained to stan.

"You should take her on a date to the carnival" stan suggested

"Yeah, go win her a stuffed teddy bear or something" Richie said

At that moment Bev turned around to look at us- well, me. She smiled and turned back to the convocation the four of them up the front were having.

"Your a lucky guy Bill Denbrough" stan placed his hand on my shoulder.

Once we got to the road we got on our bikes and followed mike. Bev had her arms around my waist.

We kept going on the bikes for a while until we got to a long dirt driveway, the terrain was to bumpy so we couldn't ride our bikes so we hopped of and walked. Bev and I tailed behind all 5 of them. "How's y-your leg?" I asked her

"It's fine" she answered

I thought about what stan was saying before. I decided I would ask her on a date.

"Hey Bev" I started off

"Yeah?"

"You know that c-carnival thing next wuh-week"

"Yeah" she stretched out the word

"I was thinking that maybe you and me could just go, together. As a couple" I finally spat out

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked

"Yes" I winced.

"Then yes, I will go on a date with you. I'd kiss you but..." she looked forwards, so did I. And what I saw was 5 losers watching us. As soon as they realised we saw them they all quickly turned back.

When we finally got to the end of the drive way, there was a spectacular view. There were lush green lands and padlocks of cows, sheep and horses and blue skys.

We sat down at a wooden table outside and took in the view. Mike was very lucky. But I felt even luckier since Beverly was holding my hand under the table where nobody else would notice.


	7. Chapter 7

*a week after*

Beverly's POV

Once Bill and I were ready we left the house to go to the first day of the carnival. I wore a black long sleeve top with a short beige overall dress. Bill had jeans and one of his classic blue and white 3 quarter sleeve tops. We got on his bike and headed off to the memorial park.

On the way there it occurred to me that this was my first actual date and I didn't know what people even did on dates.

When we arrived there was an entrance with a big arch around it saying Derry Carnival. There was already so many people here and all the rides were up and running. Bill left silver in a bike rack, then we were on our way to the entrance. As we were walking he got closer to me. "A-are you ready?" He asked

"Sure am" I smiled "Are you?"

"Not really" he said nervously. He took my hand and we walked in.

"So what should we do first?" I asked him

"Walk around? C-check everything out" he suggested

"I think that's a good idea" we kept walking, with our hands holding. We passed cotton candy and hot dog machines, games with prizes, rollercoasters and rides. Once we walked around we decided we'd go on a spinning ride first. We sat down in an egg shaped seat and the ride started. First it was just spinning on the outside but then the egg started to spin too. Bill and I were holding onto the bar in-front of us, screaming and laughing at the same time. When the ride ended and we got off and went to a park bench, the dizzy ness had caught up with me.

I put my hand to my fore head attempting to stop my surroundings from spinning. "I am never doing that again" I laughed

"M-me either" Bill said closing his eyes.

When the world around us finally stilled, we got up and walked towards the rollercoaster. This ride had a long line to it but we had all day so we lined up anyway. For an entire 30 minutes we chatted as we moved slowly in the line. We were only half way when we noticed the losers looking at the rollar coster.

"I don't think they've n-noticed us yet" Bill pointed out.

"Let's keep it that way then" I turned my back to them, Bill did the same and we resumed our talk. Unfortunately about 20 minutes after they did notice us. They came over.

"Are you two love birds enjoying your selves?" Richie said in his British accent.

"How long have you been waiting?" Mike asked

"Almost an Hour" I answered "but we're almost there" I looked to the front of the line. There would be one more group then we would have our turn.

"Really? we just got here" stan told us.

"Alright guys, come on let go on one of the rides" Eddie pushed Richie away from us. They left.

The next group went on. We were now front in line.

"We're should we go? Back front or middle" I asked Bill

"F-front" he answered.

The next groups ride seemed much shorter than the rest. I'm no time we were sitting in the very front of the coasters carts and were buckled in. The carts moved forward slowly first, even going up the first hill. Once it got to the edge it dropped and we were going fast, up and down hills at rapid speed. We held our hands in the air, I grabbed Bills hand in the air so that our hands were intertwined as we went around a loop.

The ride was over before we knew it. As we got off my legs were like jelly. Our hands were still connected.

"Where to n-next?"

"Food?"

We each got a hot dog then sat across each other at a small wooden table in an open area where people put picnic blankets down and left their stuff to go on rides. We were lucky to get a table, just as we came someone left and we raced to get to it. Once we finished eating I went over to his side and sat next to him. We looked out to all the rides we could see and tried to decide what to go to next.

"What r-ride do you recon we shu-should go next?" Bill asked me

"Hmmm maybe" I started but before I could finish Richie came and sat next to me and joined our conversation "I think you two should go on the love boat" he said cheekily.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked him, with a bit of disgust in my tone. Bill looked over his shoulder, I did the same and what we saw was the rest of the losers sitting together on a bench and on the grass watching us. As soon as they saw us looking they turned away.

"Are you f-following us?" Bill asked

"What! No, we just were in the same area, thought I'd come check up on you" Richie innocently said.

"What?-" Bill started. But before he finished I got up, took his hand and said "yeah, that's great, we're gonna go now" then we walked away, still holding hands.

"Ok now that we're away from them, where to next?" I asked. We stopped in-front of a ride that was just a loop. There was a lighted sign that said super loop. The ride had 6 carts. We watched people go on, they went around in a loop over and over again.

"T-there" Bill said confidently. We got into the line, which wasn't long. When the people before us got off we went on straight away. Bill and I were in the end cart. The ride started. First it just went in a loop slowly then it did fasten, then it got slower again and stopped in the very middle of the top of the loop. We were hanging upside down. Bill and I were laughing. We started to move back down, then the ride was over.

Bill's POV

After we went on the Super Loop we did some games, neither of us won anything. We thought we'd try our luck a bit later. After lunch we didn't see the guys again.

We did plenty more rides and before I knew it, it was getting dark. By sundown there wasn't as many people. So we decided to sit down for a while. We got a bag of cotton candy and sat down with our backs against the stand pipe.

"My feet are killing me" Bev said as she took a piece from the pink fluff of cotton candy.

"M-mine too" I admitted. We watched the sun set and the sky get darker.

"I missed Derry Sunsets" she said. I looked at her "what d-did you m-muh-miss most?"

"You" she answered with out a second thought. We shared smiles.

Soon the night sky was completely showing and the carnival lit up. People started to come again to see the fire works. I saw that Bev was looking to the lively night life. "D-did you want to get a b-buh-better view?" I asked her

"What do you mean?"

I stood up and held out a hand, she took it, got to her feet then followed me. I lead her to the Ferris wheel which was the only thing we hadn't done yet. We both looked directly up to the giant Ferris wheel, it was lit up on every rail.

"Hell yeah" she smiled. The line wasn't to long so we got on almost straight away. We got into one of the carts, it was an open cart so we could see the sky and what was in front of us. we went around to the top and then bottom twice, taking in the view. We sat next to each other looking out at opposite sides. we were going around for the third time when we came to a stop at the very top.

"What's going on?" Bev asked

"I don't k-know" I looked over the side "nobody is g-getting on or off" I told her. She looked up to the night sky. "Wow" She said awe struck. I looked up to see the hundreds of stars shinning down on us. I veered my eyes to Beverly, The look on her face was so pure and beautiful. She noticed me staring, her sky blue eyes looked into mine. I started to leaning in for a kiss, when our lips met she cupped her hands around my face. Her lips on mine were warm and soft. When the cart suddenly moved it broke our kiss and Bev, being startled by the sudden movement grabbed onto my shoulder. She blushed. All of a sudden a red fire work exploded in the air just above us. After that one there were many more, for the entire time we watched them Beverly was resting her head on my shoulder as we went around the Ferris wheel.

When it was time to get off the fireworks were still going. But we decided we should start heading home before it got to late. We walked out the front entrance, collected my bike and started walking. We didn't ride silver, since we just wanted to have a night stroll. There were many people that passed us on their way to the carnival and many people going the same direction as us, walking or biking home.

We reached my house at about 8. We went into the garage to drop my bike off, before we went inside Bev stopped me by taking my hand. She pulled me back to where she was then put her arms around my neck and hugged me. "Thank you" She said over my shoulder. She pulled away from the embrace, gave me a quick kiss on my cheek "for everything"

"T-thanks for w-wanting to go on a date with m-me" I grinned

"Anytime" she returned the grin

We went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Beverly's POV

We slept in the next morning. I woke up first. It was peaceful, I was wrapped in the blankets and surrounded by cold air. The silence was also nice. Both of Bill's parents had already gone to work, so there was no sound besides our breathing. Until a sudden static came from Bill's Walkie, he jolted up in alarm.

Richies voice was herd "were going down to the carnival again today, meeting at 2 and staying there for a while. You guys wanna come?"

Bill groaned and flopped back down on his bed.

He turned my way and realised I was awake. "G-Guess you huh-herd that?"

I gave a slow nod in return. "Did you want to go?"

"Yeah, give us s-something to do... even though we wuh-were there y-yesterday" he said

Richie spoke again "if you don't respond I'm going to assume your either not coming or dead"

Bill sighed, got out of bed then responded on the walkie "Yeah, we'll cuh-c-come"

"Good" Richie responded harshly.

I got up and stretched then yawned.

We both got ready and went down to have a bowl of cereal each. By the time we were walking out the door it was already 1.30. We got on the bike and bill peddled away.

We got there and everyone was sitting at a table at the front entrance. "Late, once again" Mike said

"W-we s-slept in" Bill told them.

"Let's just go inside already" Eddie early said

We passed many places that would now be special to me, like the Ferris wheel. As we passed it I watched the cart we sat in go round, bill noticed and watched too. He took my hand, when I looked at him he smiled back.

We went on rides we were on yesterday but with everyone, on one rollercoaster I sat next to stan, on others I was next to richie. We basically did everything bill and I did yesterday, it was good going a second time though.

At around 4 we left and we're on our way back to bill's. We all set plans for the next day then went our seperate ways.

Eddie's POV

I peddled my bike at a slow pace. I was on my way home to do absolutely nothing. 'Damit I should have asked one of the guys if I could come over' I thought to myself.

As I turned onto neibolt, I scurried down the road, I stared at the well house, I always did. I never really wanted to but I just couldn't help it. Because I was not looking where I was going I ran over a glass bottle and burst the front tyre of my bike. The bike skidded then tumbled taking me along with it. I hit the ground hard, scraping my elbow on the rocky road.

"Shit" I said to myself, looking at the blood coming from my elbow.

Then I herd a voice coming from- I turned my head- the well house. "Eddie!" The voice screamed. "Eddie! Help!" It was richie's voice!

"Rich! Richie? Is that you?" I left the bike and stepped closer to the house. "Help Eddie!" He screamed again.

This is a trick. I should of stayed with someone like Beverly said we should of done. Fuck, I'm stupid. I turned around to get back to my bike when I felt a hand grip onto the bottom of my leg. I slowly turned my head. There was a long, out stretched clown arm coming all the way from the house. I screamed. The arm tripped me and I fell straight into the concrete. I could feel that I was being pulled into the house but I was slowly losing contentious.

Bill's POV

*an hour later*

Bev and I were playing a bored game when we herd. Knock at the door. I went and opened it.

"Richie?" I said, looking confused. He looked extremely puffed out and stressed. Bev came around the corner. "What's wrong?" She asked Richie.

"It's Eddie. I... I think IT took him"

"Why would you think that?" Beverly asked

"I tried calling the house phone and nobody answered, then I started to walk to his house and when I passed neibolt, his bike and puffer was there. Also... a trail of blood into the well house" Richie said

I looked at Bev, with worry. "L-let's go then"

We headed out to 29 neibolt street. When we got there we saw what Richie had told us about, eddie's bike on the left side of the road, his puffer near the gate of the well house and a trail of blood leading from the bike to the grass of the house.

"Oh shit" Bev commented. I took a deep breath in and started walking towards the house. Beverly and Richie followed, we entered and immediately bad memories were returning. I turned around to look at them both then placed a finger to my lips, saying be as quite as you can. There was a faint cry for help coming from up stairs. Richie walked ahead and went up the stairs. We followed him to a room in a hallway. The door was closed but there was no doubt that that's where the sound was coming from. Richie turned the door knob slowly and opened the door just a crack. He looked through and instantly opened the door wide and went to Eddie curled up in the corner of the empty room.

"Eddie!" I said as we all rushed to him.

"Oh my god! Thank fuck" Ed sighed.

"Let's get him out of here" Bev suggested

Richie and I went and helped Eddie up. I put an arm around his waist and Richie did the same on the other side. Before we hoisted him up the door slammed shut making us all jump. Rich and I went back to helping Eddie up. Bev then grabbed my arm tightly and backed up, coming closer to us. I looked at what she was seeing. The floor was rising and the floorboards were morphing into pennywise the clown.

"The window!" Richie said pointed to a window. He opened it and looked down, we were at the side of the house, luckily there were vines going down the side of our new escape plan. Richie went down first, we then helped Eddie get down. "You go next" Bev told me

"H-hurry" I nodded to her. Pennywise had not fully formed yet, he was still dirty floorboards.

My feet touched the ground and Bev was leaning over making sure I made it down, she was about to come until a hand came and pulled her back.

"Bev!" I yelled

Beverly's POV

Pennywise had a hold of me around my neck. He lifted me off the ground "still not afraid bevy?" He said in a sick voice. I struggled to break free, I kicked at its chest and he tossed me out the window. I got a hold of a vine half way down. I sighed in relief and hurried down. As soon as I was standing on land, I fell into bill's arms. We hugged tightly not wanting to let go of each other. We looked up to the window and saw the clown staring down at us, when he saw us looking his lower lip dropped and his face formed a creepy smile.

"Thanks guys" Eddie said

"Come on" Richie started to walk away with Eddie. Bill and I let go of each other. We collected eddie's puffer and bike, richie decided that Eddie should stick with someone from now on so they went off together and bill and I were once again traveling back to his house.

"What are we gonna do? We clearly can't kill it" I said to bill as we walked to his house, hand in hand.

"W-w-we'll figure something out." He responded

As we arrived at the house so did another car.

"Who's tuh-that?" Bill wondered. A lady got out of the car, I recognised her right away "it's my aunt"


	9. Chapter 9

Beverly's POV

"Aunty Mary" I rushed to her "What are you doing back?"

"Beverly! What are you doing out so late? And why are you dirty?" She hugged me

"We were in the woods, mucking around. So why are you here? The conference should still be going" I asked her

"I'll tell you that in a sec" she said when bill came up to us. "You must be the famous Bill, Bev's told me lots about you" she held a hand out and bill shook it.

"Is your mother inside?" She asked bill

"Y-yeah" he answered

He lead my aunt inside and took us to his mom.

"Hi, you must be Mrs Denbrough. I'm Mary, Beverly's Aunty."

"You can just call me Sharon" they shook hands.

"I just want to thank you so much for letting Beverly stay here, and looking after her" Mary thanked

Bill and I exchanged worried looks, I could tell he was think the same as me. 'Would I be leaving tonight? Would I have to say goodbye again?'

"Ok, I'm sorry but what's going on here" I interrupted

"Bev, the truth is, I never was on a business trip" she started

"What?" I looked at her.

"I have been moving our things over here to Derry, since were moving here. I've bought a house not far from here and-" before she could continue I interrupted her "wait! Really! I'm moving back!" I couldn't hide my happiness

"Yes" she told me. I gave her a big hug. After that, bill's mom and Aunt Mary started to talk.

I turned back to Bill, we hurried up stairs then went to his room. As soon as we got in the room we tightly hugged each other.

"No more goodbyes" I said over his shoulder.

"D-does that mean your c-coming back to d-Derry high?" Her then asked over my shoulder

"I guess"

"I guess that a-also means yuh-you won't be sleeping here anymore" he pulled away from the hug

"Yeah, but at least we'll see each other everyday" I said

After a while we went back down stairs and saw bill's mom and my Aunty sitting at the table. "Hey kiddo" Mary noticed me "Uh, Sharon has offered for you to stay one more night, just while I unpack the rest of the boxes"

"Yeah, sure...thanks" I said to Mrs Denbrough

"Ok then, I better be off. I'll see you tomorrow to pick you up" she said to me, then to Mrs denbrough "thank you again"

When she left it was almost 10.00. We had dinner then changed into pjs. As bill was getting dress in the bathroom I sat on his bed and looked around at the room. As he opened the door and came in he saw me looking around the room "w-w-watcha looking at?"

"Just the ceiling" I said laying down on my back. He joined me on the bed and did the same. We both lay on our back just staring up at the roof. I turned my head slightly to the left and looked at bill with tired eyes. He looked back.

Bill's POV

I looked straight into Bev's sky blue eyes. Her straight face said a million things, I gave a slight smile. She smiled back then closed her eyes, falling asleep. She looked peaceful and beautiful. I pulled a blanket over us then closed my own eyes.

I fluttered my eyes open to see Beverly had gotten closer in the night and was leaning her head on my shoulder, then I realised that her arm was over my waist. She moved so I closed my eyes so it would look like I was still asleep. She stiffened then moved her arm and moved over. I pretended to wake up. "M-morning" I said to her

"Morning" she smiled.

After we just lied there for a while she broke the silence "did you need help packing up the mattress?"

"Y-yeah Alright" So we got out of the bed and started to take the sheets off the mattress and chucked them aside then pushed the mattress under my bed. We looked out the window and saw a car pull up outside, Beverly's Aunty got out the car.

Bev took her bag, before she walked out the door stopped her "a-are you s-still coming to the b-Barrons with us?"

"Wouldn't miss it" she walked out.

A minute later she was out the front getting into the car, before she did though she looked up at my window and smiled at me.

Beverly's POV

As we traveled in the car it was quiet. Mary said it wasn't far only a couple of blocks away. "So why are we moving here? What about your job?" I asked her

"Well one reason is, I got offered a job here in Derry, an office job that was better than the last. And the second reason is you, I know what those kids did and what they called you, I'm not stupid" she looked at me quickly then back to the road.

"How'd you find out" I asked nervously

"You really thought you could hide that bike, also your principal contacted me"

We turned down a road and she slowed down, I looked at the surroundings and realised- "wait is this the street?" I asked Mary

"Yeah. The house is just... here" she stopped in a driveway.

"This is the street Stan lives on" I told her

"Well that's good" she said

We got out of the car and I looked at our new house. It was a one story house, it had a garage at the front and a small path down to a Porch and the front door. I awed at the house. I could tell I was going to like it here.

We went inside, the front room was a lounge room then behind a kitchen. It then led in a hall way that went around the whole house. There were three seperate room in the hallway, a bathroom and 2 bedrooms.

"That's my room" Mary pointed to a room "and this, this is your room" she opened a door. All my stuff from Portland was in there, my room had a window that showed the front. It was bright and lively. "This is the best"

"Merry early Christmas" she said to me. I gave her a tight hug then she left me to my room.

An hour or so later I went to Mary in the lounge room "hey aunt Mary. Uh, the guys and I were gonna meet up soon, could I go?" I asked her

"Sure, just be safe, and come back before dark, please. Oh and here's the keys in case I'm not home when you come back" she Thew keys at me. And I put them in my pocket.

"Yup, thanks" I said as I walked out the door. The Barrons weren't far from here. I knew that I probably shouldn't be alone, I knew that, but still went by myself.

I got to the edge of the trees, so far there was nobody else. I started to walk down the hill. As I walked down I herd a stick snap, I spun my head around. "Shit" I said under my breath. I kept walking hoping that maybe I'd get the the meeting point and they'd all be there.

My hope was misplaced. Someone came up behind and pushed me, I fell and rolled down the rest of the hill onto the hard rocks. When I stopped, I was on my back. I gasped for air then grunted. I looked to my side and saw Bowers standing there staring at me. I tried to scurry up but he was on me in a second. He pinned me down, I tried to break free. "Get off me!" I screamed, I struggled. His face was inches from mine, still bloody and messed up as ever. "Hmmm what should I cut first? The throat? Wrists?" He had a twisted grin and reached for his knife. "Help!" I screamed "Bill! Anyone!"

Bill's POV

On the way to the Barrons I met up with all the guys. We were going down the hill through the trees.

"Where's Bev?" Ben asked

"H-her Aunty came b-back" I told them

"Does that mean she left?" Mike questioned

"No, actually s-s-she's moving back"

"Really! That's good" stan said.

Before anyone could say something more there was a scream in the distance "Help!"

We all stood still and wondered where the sound came from. "Bill!" My eyes widened

"That was Beverly!" Eddie realised. With in a second we dropped our bikes and ran, when we got to the bottom of the hill, we all stopped for a split second and took in what we were seeing. Henry, pinning Beverly with a pocket knife sitting next to her cheek. Before I thought anymore I rushed to them and kicked bowers's head. He was knocked off beverly and landed in the water, Bev gasped for air. We all rushed to her and surrounded her. She propped her self up and breathed heavily. We all hugged her. I looked back to where Bowers should be. He was not there. "Where'd he go?" I said out loud. There was no trace of him, no water puddles, no footprints, nothing.

"A-are you ok Bev?" I turned to her

"Yeah, thanks to you" Richie helped her get to her feet.

"What happened?" Ben asked her

"Bowers came up behind, pushed me and I fell down the hill" she explained

"That explains the scapes and cuts on your face" Richie said. Bev touched her cheek where there was the graze, then looked at her finger and saw the blood.

"Damit" she whispered to herself

" can we just leave. Whenever we come here now something bad always happens" Eddie pointed out.

"Yeah like last time" Stan looked to Bev's leg.

"Where should we go then?" Mike asked

"W-we could go back to my place" I shrugged

"Or mine" Bev suggested

"Where is it?" Stan asked

"Actually stan, it's not far from you, like two 2 or 3 houses down"

"Well lets go there then" Richie set off up the hill, Eddie in toe. Before Bev and I started walking I took her hand and pulled her back.

"A-are you s-sure your ok?"

"It's not the first time something like that's happened to me, before... my dad... you learn to let it go" she said to me with a sigh. "Thank you, again"

I looked down, smiling. She got closer and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't long before we herd richie's voice "Will you two hurry the fuck up! Jesus we all know your like in a relationship and all but god"

"Alright were coming, asshole" Beverly looked back at him.

We went up the hill, collected the bikes and started following Bev and Stan back to their street. I walked up to Stan and Bev.

"Y-you two should walk home and stay t-together since you b-b-basically live next to each other" I suggested

"Probably a good idea... seeming what just happened there... and with Eddie" Bev said

"What happened with Eddie?" Stan asked, sudden alert on his face.

We told Stan what happened, he as we walked he listened and probably started to wish he hadn't asked. Stan had always been the frightened one in the group, and ever since the flute lady, it was worse.

"That explains why he's being quiet" stan said while we all looked over our shoulders to Eddie, who hung his head low as he walked.

Something broke inside him when pennywise kidnaped him, he hasn't been the same. I guess it was only yesterday.

"Give it a few days" Bev said, knowing what I was thinking.

We arrived at a medium sized one story house, across the road and two doors down from Stan's house. "My Aunt isn't home"

"Is that good?" Mike asked

"Yeah, she won't have to see my bloody face" She took out keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, we all flooded inside.

"This is nicer than your old place" Richie commented, I wacked the back of my hand on his shoulder.

"You guys just wait in here" she said gesturing to the lounge room "and I'm going to go clean my face" she walked away

"So s-stan now you live near Bev you g-guys can keep an eye on each other" I said

"You worried about your girlfriend?" Richie snickered, stan rolled his eyes at Richie and I just stared.

"No offence bill but I wouldn't be worried about Bev" Ben raised his voice

"Yeah, she's pretty badass" Mike agreed with ben

"I k-know she's badass, but that won't stop b-Bowers or p-p-p-p-" I cut myself off. The stutter had gotten the best of me, nobody was daring to glance at me. "I'm going to g-go check on B-Bev" I walked away.

I walked passed two bed rooms then came across Bev staring in the mirror of the bathroom wiping away blood off her cheek with a wet tissue.

"Y-y-you ok?" I stepped into the bathroom

"Yeah. Just trying to hide the evidence" she smirked, then winced from the graze.

We herd the boys chatter through the halls but couldn't understand the words, we looked at each other sceptically. She splashed the graze with water then we walked out back to the lounge area.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bev asked

"We were just thinking on how we can stop IT" ben told us

"I thought we couldn't" she responded

"That's what we thought. But then recalling the 27 years and pennywise saying to us about him having a long rest- when he had bill- we figured out that maybe it will go away when this year is over" Richie explained

"Maybe" Eddie repeated

"If that's the case t-then we only have t-to d-deal with it for a-another two w-w-weeks" I said

"A lot can happen in two weeks" mike added

Just then rain started to pour down on the roof and I started to wonder if in a weeks time, on Christmas Day, if it would snow.


	10. Chapter 10

Beverly's POV

I didn't open my eyes when I woke up. I just kept my head under the cover and tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. Because today was Christmas Day. I don't normally get hyped for Christmas since we never went anywhere and no presents were given. But this year would be different. I slowly pushed the blankets off my head exposing myself to the cold fresh morning air. I shivered then propped myself up and stretched. I looked out the window to see it still snowing, it had been snowing for almost a week now. All of a sudden a scent came from the hallway, it smelt delicious. So I got up and followed my nose to the kitchen, where aunt Mary was cooking bacon

"Good morning and merry Christmas" she said then came over and kissed my forehead.

"Merry Christmas" I said back

"Breakfast is almost ready then you can have your present"

Once the bacon and eggs were done, we sat down together at the table and ate, a few smokers were shared. We then washed the plates and other dishes as we listened to Christmas tunes.

When I sat down on the lounge Mary told me to cover my eyes, I did. She came back a minute or so later and said "ok open"

I opened my eyes to a red bike. I covered my mouth "no way" I said in disbelief. "Thank you so much!" I said awing at the bike

In a few hours I'll be able to ride it. The guys and I planned to go out and meet at the memorial park after all the munches and churches and family events.

I gave aunt Mary her presents from me- shirts- then we sat around and talked. We had food and watched some Christmas specials on tv.

When 4 o'clock hit I was out in an instant. That's when I realised... I would not be able to take my new bike. The snow was becoming to thick. Stan met me out front his house and we started to walk off to the park.

"Sounds like you had a good morning" stan said to me after hearing about the new bike.

"How about you? What'd you do?" I asked

"We don't really celebrate Christmas. I got a few presents but other than that nothing"

We trudged along in the snow having to lift our feet high. "Snows getting thicker, considering it started this morning" I mentioned

"Yeah"

We were the last to arrive there. I hugged bill who didn't look like his normal happy self.

"Are you ok?" I placed a hand on his cheek

"Hm. Oh y-yeah I'm fine" he gave a small smile.

"Ow! Richie!" Eddie held the back of his head, which was now covered in white snow. He scooped up some snow and formed a ball then pegged it at Richie. Richie easily dodged it. As he laughed at Eddie a snow ball came from the left and hit his shoulder. He was shocked to see stan there trying to act innocent. I laughed slightly. Bill didn't, he just stared and gave small smiles.

As a snow ball war formed I pulled Richie away from it

"What wrong with bill" I simply asked him

"Second year with out georg-" his last words fading

"That would make sense" I looked over to bill who still just stood there

"Bill still doesn't take events like these so well, neither does his parents. Just left a hole in them I guess" Richie explained as I gave bill a concerned look. Interrupting my gaze, a snow ball hit me in the back. A turned around and saw ben holding another snow ball ready to fire. I dropped down and scooped up snow then threw then back at him.

From a fight between Eddie and Richie a snow ball hit bill. He was shocked, but then he grabbed some snow and formed a ball and threw one at Eddie.

"Hey! It was Richie who hit you!" He complainedas he pointed a finger at Richie. I then threw one at Richie. And bill threw one at me. When it hit me I looked at him with a not serious 'how dare you' face. There was a wide grin across his face.

Soon there was two teams. On one side Richie, stan mike and myself. On the other Bill, Eddie and Ben.

There was a mixture of laughter, ow's and ah's during that fight. Soon when the battle field quietened down richie spoke up. "You guys know that small lake in the Barron's?"

"No" Ben answered

"Yes" stan said at the same time as ben

"What about it?" Eddie asked

"I herd a rumour that it's frozen" Richie said

"Where is it?" I wondered

"Down the far side of the barons" Richie replied

We decided we'd go see if the rumours were true or not about the frozen lake. As we walked we went past the empty town, only a few cars pasted us slowly trying not to slip on the icy road. We walked passed a wooden pole that had a poster attached to it.

Eddie read it out loud "Missing- Makena Pearson. Age 13, seen last on the 23rd of December"

"Do you guys think she got taken by pennywise?" Mike said grimly

"I'm guessing so s-since" bill circled the pole "she's not the only one"

We all did the same to see 3 other missing posters, all kids and teenagers. The two at the top were both boys, one 10 and one 16, neither of them I recognised. But the one below them, a 14 year old girl named Tara curl, I did know. Back when I went to Derry high she was in a few of my classes. I felt a small wave of sadness flush over me as I knew that Tara would not be coming home.

We continued walking and eventually we made it to the Barron's. "I think it's this way" said starting off in one direction

"You s-sure?" Bill said starting to shiver

"I'm 100% sure just follow me and you'll know" Richie shot back

"Okay" bill surrendered

We followed Richie through the trees, bill and I walked at the back linking hands.

He looked a little gloomy as we walked.

"Hey, are you alright? I asked

He shrugged "it g-gets tough w-with out him sometimes" he didn't even need to say the name, I knew who he was talking about.

"I can imagine... I mean, I can't really imagine since I don't know what it's like with a sibling but... I know how hard it is on you. You ever need to talk about it, I'm here" I slightly squeezed his hand in mine.

He looked up at me and smiled.

We didn't notice that the boys had stopped so we both bumped into them slightly.

I looked up to see the small lake, no bigger than a medium sized classroom, was frozen.

"Recon it's thick enough?" Richie wondered aloud

"Only one way to find out" I said starting to slowly walk towards it. When I got to the edge I placed my foot on it carefully and put pressure on it. The ice didn't crack. I started to fully walk onto it and when I started to slide I almost tripped but steadied myself and ended up facing the guys. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Come on sissys" I waved at them

Richie slid on and so did bill. "Come on Ed's" Richie said.

"What if the ice breaks! It might not be able to with stand you three let alone all seven of us! And and and if it does break then we either get frost bite or drown!" Eddie argued

"It's not going to break... see" Richie bent down to his knees and knocked the ice floor with his knuckles. "See it didn't crack"

Stan and mike slowly made their way onto the ice.

"I'm with Eddie on this one guys, what if it does break" Ben stood next to Eddie.

"It won't, just come" richie complained

"Mm mm" Eddie muttered as he and Ben shook their heads.

"Fine" Richie held his arms up in surrender "but your gonna miss out on the fun".

Bill tried to walk-slide over to me and almost fell when he got to me. "H-h-how do you not f-fall?"

"Good balance I guess" I answered as I held on to his arm so he would not fall.

"Are you guys ready for this!?" Richie said near where Eddie and Ben stood. He then started to run and as he got onto the ice slid very fast, he passed us and held a hand out purposely pushing us over. I toppled onto bill as he fell onto his back.

Bill's POV

I hit the icy floor with a hard thud, before Bev fell straight on top of me she caught herself. There was not much space between her body and mine.

"Sorry" she apologised hold herself up with her elbows. Her necklace with keys dangled so it touched the tip of my throat.

I herd a deep cracking sort of sound. I titled my head slowly to my right and saw a small fracture in the ice. "S-shit"

"What's wrong?" Bev asked. I veered my eyes to the crack and she saw it. "Oh shit"

Stan started to make his way over to us.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Bev loudly said.

"Ok jeez" stan backed away. Eddie came over to us from the edge. "Oh fuck. See I told you this would happen" Eddie quietly yelled

They all got off the ice to come see the edge that was braking away, but still we could not move.

I looked back to bev's face, she was not scared. "It's gonna be fine" she said in a not so confident voice.

"Bev, really slowly get up the Bill even slower get up" mike instructed us. Bev did as She was told and slowly rose to her feet. I then started to prop myself up then slowly got to my feet. The ice cracked a bit more.

"Do we run?" Bev asked me

"It's break f-faster if w-we run" I told her.

"Well on 3 take one step" I nodded "1...2...3" we both took a step and the ice started to crack underneath us.

"Just o-one m-more. One, t-two, three" I took another step and made it to hard ground. Bev looked up at me with a hint of terror on her face. The crack was under her foot. I held out a hand and outstretched it from the edge of the ice. She took it then I quickly pulled her to me, she fell into my arms, I stepped back so she would have room to stand on the ground.

We looked back at the small frozen lake which was now divided into sectors of ice islands.

"It'll be frozen again by tomorrow" Richie waved his hand to the ground. We all slightly laughed.

"We should probably head back up, by the time we get back to town it'll almost be dark" Mike looked up to the sky.

"Yeah" Eddie checked his watch. Next came some murmurs of agreement from the rest of us.

Beverly's POV

We made our way up the slope with bill leading, I was walking slowly backwards so I could talk to Richie and Stan when they came to a sudden stop, I noticed so did the rest. I turned my head behind me to see Bill frozen on the spot. I could not see what he was seeing so I turned around and walked up behind him.

And there stood Georgie.

Bill's POV

I stared in disbelief. I knew he wasn't really standing 7 feet in front of me. Still would have hoped it was though. The fake Georgie looked up at me, yellow slicker hoodie still over his head, with an innocent smile.

"Merry Christmas Billy" he said. My breathing quickened and tears pricked my eyes because even though this wasn't the real Georgie, he was still standing right there.

"Did you get me a present bill?" He walked forward. "Because I got one for you"

"Georgie" I whispered underneath my breath.

"Did you want to see it?" He asked. To many memories were coming back, memories of when Georgie was still here.

"Here's my present to you billy" all of a sudden a red balloon was in his hand, it floated up so it was much taller than the fake Georgie.

I started to become frightened, I hadn't felt this feeling for a while.

False Georgie started to laugh, that's when his right hand disappeared and the sleeve of the yellow slicker started turning red, blood red. The blood seemed to make the end of the sleeves fizzle away like it was a chemical reaction and the blood kept going up the sleeve. The raincoats arm stopped sizzling when it got to his elbow, except there was no elbow just a stump for an arm, covered in blood.

I turned around not bearing to see my brother missing an arm. I hid my face in the crook between Bev's shoulder and neck and put my arms around her waist. The laughing continued and started to twist into a deeper one. Bev placed her arms around my waist, I looked up to her face and saw her shutting her eyes and looking like she was trying to fight tears of her own.

A balloon popped and the laughing stopped. I looked back to where georgie stood, he wasn't there and there was no trace anybody had ever stood there. I felt a hand gently place on my back. It was richie. The rest of the losers did the same as him, except Beverly, who was still holding me in her arms. Now... I let the tears flow.

That's when I realised it was not here to kill us, it was here to taunt and torment us. Then maybe kill us, if it got the chance.

After a while of group hug, we started trudging back uphill and hoping not to see another Georgie.

When it was time to part ways we each said our goodbyes and merry Christmas'. I stared in the direction of my house not wanting to go back. Because i knew what it would be like there. Sad, depressing, lonely.

Someone put a hand on my bicep, it was Bev.

"Did you wanna come stay with me? For a bit?" She asked as if knowing what I was just thinking. I sighed in relief. "W-would that be ok?"

"My aunt will understand" she slipped her hand down my arm and into my hand. We started to walk off with Stan.

We reached Stan's house first and stopped out the front.

"Cya s-stan" I waved

"Bye guys" he waved back.

We then made our way to Bevs house.

Bev and I walked in the middle of the road so we didn't have to pick out feet up knee high, trying to make our way through the snow. We walked into Beverly's driveway then to the door. She opened it with the keys.

"Aunt Mary I'm home" she said putting the necklace with the keys back around her neck.

Her Aunty came around the corner casually bit when she noticed me she looked surprised. "Oh, bill's here. Merry Christmas" she greeted

"M-merry Christmas" I responded.

"He'll just be here for an hour or so, then I'll walk him back to his place" she explained to Mary. She nodded in response and went back to her room.

Bev and I went into her room and she closed the door.

"Let it all out" she said randomly

"W-what?"

"Feelings, what's going on at home. I know something wrong, I saw it in you eyes all day today. So just, lay it all out for me" she sat down on her bed and folded her legs up on it. I sat on the edge, took a deep breath in and started the confession.

"Since last year when Georgie went missing, nothing been the same. When it hit our first Christmas with out him, it was hard. Dad started drinking for a bit and mom just didn't talk at all. Then as the year went on it got better, until pennywise happened. Then this Christmas was even worse" I paused, Bev looked at me with curiosity. I continued "this morning it nothing went into place, there was food and presents but almost no interactions. Then when someone did speak, which was me, my mom didn't take it well, then left and my dad went off at me too..."

"What did you say?" Bev came and hung her legs over the side next to me

"I s-said This f-family sucks without Georgie" I reluctantly.

"You said that" she was shocked

"It true. Now that g-g-georgie's gone my family's fallen apart" I put and head in my hands.

"While I can't exactly put myself in your shoes, i can already tell it'll get better over the years" she brushed my hair with her hand.

"Maybe it will... over the years. Why can't it just be alright now" I complained already knowing the answer

"Because, georgie denbrough was an important kid to you, your mom and your dad. Can't forget that kind of love" she said gently. I faced her with tears forming in my eyes.

"It'll get better" she told me confidently cupping one of her hands to my cheek.

After that we sat in silence staring at each other. "T-thanks for that" I broke it.

"For what?" She took her hand away.

"A-always knowing the r-ri-right thing to say"

She smiled.

"Wanna go outside?" She asked

"Sure"

She lead me to her backyard. It was not big but neither small. I couldn't tell to much because of all the snow covering the ground.

Snow was falling from the sky as it started turning dark.

She walked out to the middle of where there should be grass and lied down on her back letting the snow fall on her face.

"Come look at this" she waved me over

I did the same and put my back against the snow and looked up to the sky. You could see the white balls of snow slowly falling towards you as the sunset coloured sky changed to darker blues.

"W-w-woah" I awed

"Pretty, huh. I did this yesterday too" she told me.

As the sun had fully disappeared and some stars could be seen I propped myself up so I was just sitting in the thick snow. Bev did the the same, she sat across from me and gazed at me. She laughed a little "you got a little..." she said pointing to her hair. I ran my hand through my side fringe and felt the cold snow fall out. Bev then leaned near me and reached her hand out to my head, she ruffled my hair to get the snow out. "There" she leaned back "that's better"

"T-t-Th-thanks" I grinned

I looked into her eyes once again being reminded of the summer sky. I leaned closer and so did she, our lips met and I closed my eyes, once the kiss ended she leaned her forehead on mine as I cherished the moment.

"Merry Christmas Bill" she whispered.

"M-merry Christmas Bev" I said back. After a moment of silence I spoke up "I s-s-should probably g-get going"

"Yeah, uh- we can drop you off" bev said as she got up, she then dusted the snow off herself. I got up and did the same.

We went inside and felt the warmth from an electric heater by the kitchen.

"Hey Mary, can we go drop Bill off quickly?" She asked

"Yeah of course, grab the keys for me would ya and I'll meet you outside" Mary said back

We did as we were told and got the keys. Bev started the car then we sat in the back. Mary came out a minute later and drove off slowly.

I could feel the tyres underneath trying to grip to something then slightly sliding on the icy road.

Soon we were at the front of my house, bev exited the car first. "T-thanks fuh-or driving me" I said to her Aunty

"All good, merry Christmas" she gave a small wave

"Merry Christmas" I said as I got out of the car.

It was dark out so I could only see part of bevs face, the rest was covered in shadows. She came closer and hugged me "night bill" she said over my shoulder. All I did in return was hug her tighter.

"Cya in a few days" she pulled away from the embrace. She smiled then went back to the car and sat in the front. As they drove off I watched Bev as she lean her head on the window.

I went inside to my mom sitting in the lounge room reading a Christmas special magazine.

"Hey hun, how was your day?" she said blandly

"Fine" I shrugged

"Ok, well I think you should go to bed now it's pretty late" she never once took her eyes off the magazine. I nodded to myself and went to my room. I got changed and fell right on my bed sinking into sleep as my eye lids gre heavy. The year is almost over and so is pennywises reign.


	11. Chapter 11

Bill's POV

Its now 7.30pm on the 31st of December and I was about to leave my house to meet up with everyone when my mom stopped me

"Ok, so we'll meet you at the memorial park at

12.30am tomorrow. We'll be in our normal picnic spot"

"Yes mom I k-k-know" I rolled my eyes reminding her she's reminded me 15 times.

"Ok, see you then" she let me go

I went to the garage and took my bike and headed for our meeting spot, it was already dark and the roads were still slippery but I made do. The wind flew threw my hair and the coldness sinked threw my dark blue jumper as I peddled my way down the road near the kissing bridge. Once I got there I went down the hill and walked away from the bright red bridge to see the losers sitting around a small fire.

"Hey" I said as I dropped my bike where everyone else's were. Then I noticed that Bev and Stan weren't here yet.

"you didn't run into Beverly or Stan on your way?" Richie asked

"Yeah richie I d-did. I just peddled away from my girlfriend and Stan then left them b-b-behind. No I didn't run into t-them!" They all looked shocked, I creased my eyebrows "what?" I asked

"We just haven't herd you call her your girl friend before" Mike answered

"Yeah, we've said it and teased you. But you yourself haven't said it" Richie shrugged

"W-w-well I just did" I sat down on a log around the fire.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ben wondered

"Anything but splitting up" Eddie spoke up

"If we're right this s-should be that last day pennywise can terrorise Derry until 27 years p-p-passes" I explained

Ben looked up behind me. "They're here" he said

I stood up and turned around to see both Stan and Bev walking towards us with their bikes. When they got closer Bev came straight to me and hugged me "hey" she said pulling away from the embrace.

"W-what was that fuh-or?" I asked.

She grinned "haven't seen you in a while" then shrugged

"It was only f-f-ive days"

She grinned and walked off to the group and sat down.

"Look at this guys, we got the place to our self this year" Richie spoke up

"You came here last year too?" Ben asked

"We always come here for New Years" Eddie told them. "But before it was always just me, richie, stan and bill"

I sat down next to bev.

"What did you guys do?" Beverly asked

"M-mainly snowball fights" I admitted

At that moment Richie got up and started to walk to the trees

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked

"I need to pee" Richie shouted back

We returned to our conversation about what we should do when I saw Richie coming back with a huge amount of snow gathers in his arms, he tried his best to put a finger to his lips telling us not to tell Eddie who he was sneaking up on.

When he was right behind Eddie he dropped all the snow on Eddie's head and chuckled. Eddie sat there frozen in shock then furiously turned around "seriously!" He then grabbed snow off the ground of pegged it right at Richie. The snow hit his chest, he fell over tripping in a ditch of snow.

Richie got some snow shaped it in a ball and aimed for Eddie but ended up hitting Bev in the leg.

"Oh your in for it!" She got up.

Eventually I was dragged into the fight and so was everyone else, it was every man and woman for their self.

When the fight ended we decided we'd build a snowman. He had in-graved eyes and mouth and a stick for a nose.

We sat back down taking a short break.

"Next year is gonna be good" Richie commented

"Yeah no bowers ,no pennywise and Bevs back" stan added

As we talked about the upcoming year I could see something moving behind mike, I shifted so I could see behind him, when I still couldn't see I stood up, everyone saw this And saw what I was staring at. The snowman changing shape.

"Go go go!" Eddie said quickly standing up and running away

"Shit" Beverly graves my hand and started running with Eddie and everyone else.

I looked back, The snowman was no longer a snowman it was pennywise and he was catching up to us.

"If we get to people he won't follow" Bev shouted

We all ran into the tree line making it harder for him to see us but also making it harder for us to see him. I turned around and it was not there. I stopped running. "I-is it gone?" I asked

That's when a scream broke the cold silence

"Where's Eddie?" Richie then said, we all looked around, he was no where to be seen.

Richie started running back to where we were

"Richie!" Mike called then ran after him.

"Mike, Richie wait!" Ben followed them.

"We should go see if he's alright" stan said.

"Yeah lets go" Bev agreed, we started running, just before we left the tree line another scream in the direction where we just came from. Then another and another.

"That was richie!" Stan said.

"And the other one was ben" Beverly added

Richie's POV

I had to find Eddie- I had to.

I could hear mike and Ben chasing after me but I would not stop Eddie was in trouble. I started to slow down, not knowing where I was going anymore and mike and Ben finally caught up to me, they both stopped and panted. I looked around for any signs of struggle, nothing.

I looked into the distance and saw someone- no that wasn't just someone it was "Eddie!" I said starting to walk towards him. He was just standing there like a statue. When I got closer I realised he wasn't standing, he was floating.

"Oh shit, fuck Eddie, eddie can you hear me?" I looked up to his white eyes

"Richie!" I herd mike scream right before a hand grabbed my neck from the back and lifted me. The arm twisted so I faced it. It's face had a grin on it

"Give me back Eddie asshole" I managed to say

"No, I'll take him and I'll take you and all your friends" it said, then it opened its mouth wider and wider until it's face stretched out and it was completely open with rows and rows of teeth and three glowing lights- then everything went black.

Mike's POV

Richie had run off somewhere by himself. Who knows where he was and what was happening to him. Ben and I were back to back circling our area making sure nothing could sneak up on us.

"See Anything ben?" I asked. No response. "Ben?" I turned around and saw that he was gone. Then laughter. A sinister laugh coming from every direction. I had no weapon, I was defenceless and venerable. I decided I'd run, run anywhere maybe just maybe I'd run into bill, Bev and Stan. But no I can across something bad. Eddie, Richie and Ben floating. A twig snapped and as an instinct I turned around and there IT stood.

Beverly's POV

"Where could they of gone? They can't that far" I said starting to panic

"L-let's go back in the woods and s-see if we can find them" bill suggested. So we did we all walked together through the trees looking out for any sign of one of our friends.

There was a sudden hush of wind that came from behind us, as if something flew past. We both turned around.

"Stan?" I called. He was no longer here.

"Stan!" Bill cupped his hands around his mouth.

We waited for an answer... "help! Guys!" Stan yelled from a distance.

We ran and followed his voice still calling to us, pleading for help.

As we ran I tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground.

"Bev" bill turned around and help me up "y-you alright?"

"Yeah" I brushed myself off, nothing but a graze would come from that fall. We kept running and following

Eventually we ended up under the kissing bridge. We stayed silent.

"Help!" A voice sobbed

"Come on" I started to go up hill "wait bill, what's the time?"

"T-ten to twelve, almost t-there" he told me as he climbed up hill along side me

The entry to the red barn on the kissing bridge was just like the Sewer pipe, nothing but blackness could be seen.

"R-ready?" He asked

I looked to his eyes dreading that this may be the last time I do. I placed my lips on his and kissed him, tears almost pricking my eyes. I pulled away from the kiss and said "just in case we don't make it out"

"W-we'll get out and so will everyone else. I promise" he assured, then took my hand as we walked in.

Bill's POV

We walked in the red barn to pitch black, I could still feel bevs hand in mine. Suddenly it was as if light were turned on in the middle only. We stood in the middle. A low voice whispered through the air "look up" the voice left chills as we dreaded what was coming.

Slowly we both tilted our head up and there everyone was Eddie, richie, stan, mike and Ben all in the air floating. Bev put her free hand to her mouth then released my hand to put over her other hand. Which turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as she did the lights went off and it was back to being dark.

"Bill?" I herd Bev call

"Bev f-follow my voice"

She let out a quick scream

"Bev! Bev!" I panicked.

"Something was behind me" she told me

I followed her voice and groped for her in the darkness "Bev, where are you?"

"I'm here" a voice that seemed right in front of me said

Our hands touched and in an instant we were hugging as tightly as we possibly could. "N-next time don't l-let go" I said

"Where are you bill?" A familiar voice said "billy?" It was Georgie's voice. A spotlight appeared on him. Still in his rain coat, still with one arm.

"Where are you bevvy?" A different voice said. Another spotlight appeared and in it stood Beverly's Dad.

Soon came a number of repetitive "Bevvy, are you still my little girl?" And "I wanna go home billy"

"Bill! What's the time?" Bev screamed over the shouts of our counterfeit family members.

"11.55" I shouted back.

The lights turned off but the voices didn't stop, we started to back up, attempting to escape them. Our backs hit the corner of a wall. I felt Bev slide down so she was sitting, I did the same and put one hand to my ear. We stayed there for a couple of minutes, eventually Bev's head was on my shoulder, her arm around my waist and my arm around her, keeping her close to me. Lights started to flash and we could see our friends floating, then I herd it over the yells of bevs Dad and Georgie a count down was going on "10, 9-"

Pennywise appeared, his sharp teeth and scary face showing through the flashes of light, every flash he got closer and closer

"6, 5"

The shouts intensified both syncing into saying one phrase: "You'll float too!"

"3, 2"

It was closer and it's face starting to open, showing the teeth and glowing orange lights.

"1! Happy new year!"

In a flash of darkness it was gone, the barn had as much light as it could for the time of night.

Bev was slightly crying slightly laughing in my arms. We looked up to see our friends floating down. We both un tangled our selves and got up to rush to them who were now laying on the floor groaning.

"What the fuck" Richie said groggily

"Richie!" I ran to him.

"What happened?" He asked

"It got you, you were floating" I explained

"Eddie, where is he?" He said all of a sudden frantic. He spotted Him as Eddie moaned and got up, richie then laid back down and sighed

"Thank fuck, everyone else ok?" He asked

"Yeah they're all fine" Bev told him.

Soon everyone else started to wake up feeling dazed and all very confused on how they got here. Once we explained we all decided it was probably time to leave the bridge to go meet our parents.

As we walked out of the barn a red firework exploded in the air, Bev and I stopped to watch it. She took my hand in hers and looked into my eyes, with relief. I grinned, remembering all the times we were together in the past year.

We kept walking, trailing just behind the losers, linking hands and looking up at the fireworks over our heads.

 **A/N:** ** _thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the start and to everyone who read and enjoyed it. It was so fun coming up with all the cringey but cute billverly moments I hope you enjoyed them and sorry if they made you cringe. Thanks again!_**


End file.
